


I'm Drunk And You Look Like Superman

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [17]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:24:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonoymous asked: Clark finds his boyfriend drunk.





	

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr link: http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/152200475551/clark-finds-his-boyfriend-drunk

This is the first time Clark’s seen Bruce drunk. There’s several bottles of several kinds of alcoholic drinks littered on the floor, but it’s not enough for him to reach a fatal level of alcohol intoxication.

Clark lifts him off the sofa.

“Oh God, you’re Superman,” Bruce slurs, giving him a goofy smile. “Superman’s in my house. Y’know I have a friend who looks exactly like you,”

Clark does his best not to laugh. “You do?” he says, playing along.

“Uh-huh,” he snorts. “He’s actually my boyfriend. He’s cute, and adorable, and has glasses. Fucking abs of steel, jawline that can cut glass, and he doesn’t admit he can put Mr. Universe to shame,”

That makes Clark almost trip, then he clears his throat. Bruce thinks of him that way?

“And an amazing fuck, too. God I want his cock in my mouth and my ass all the time–”

“Alright, Mr. Wayne, I think you need to go to bed,” Clark sets him down on their bed and tucks him in. He’s not sure he wants to know what else Bruce thought of his…down there.

He smiles when Bruce immediately falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow. He presses a kiss to Bruce’s forehead.

“Love you, Bruce,”


End file.
